1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical contact assembly having a stabilizing contact mount.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,226 discloses a contact spacer that surrounds female contacts inside a housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,215 and 5,395,252 disclose contacts made from sheet metal that is cut and formed.